


Injured

by KynesPeace



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KynesPeace/pseuds/KynesPeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas hatte sich schon vor längerer Zeit in Aragorn verliebt und als der Elb nach einer Schlacht verwundet von dem Waldläufer aufgefunden wird, führt das eine zum anderen …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured

_Legolas_

„Hundertelf, Gimli!", rief Legolas dem Zwerg zu, der gerade dabei war, seine Axt aus dem Kopf eines Uruk-Hais zu ziehen.

„Warte nur ab, mein Freund." Gimli hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, seine Axt zu befreien und schlug dem nächsten Feind in den Bauch, sodass er mit einem lauten Aufschrei zu Boden ging.

Der Elb tötete seinerseits noch weitere dutzende Orcs und Uruk-Hais mit seinen verbliebenen Pfeilen und seinen zwei langen Dolchen.

Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, von ihnen vom Schlachtfeld weggedrängt zu werden, auch wenn er es am Anfang nicht gemerkt hatte.

Legolas steckte den Bogen zurück auf seinen Rücken, denn der letzte Pfeil hatte gerade eben sein Ziel in der Kehle eines Orcs gefunden.

Fünf von ihnen standen nun vor ihnen, die Waffen leicht auf ihn gerichtet und sie sprachen in einer Sprache, die der Elb als aggressiv und nicht schön bezeichnen würde. Obwohl er die Worte nicht verstand, konnte er Beleidigungen heraushören, denn nichts anderes konnten die lauten und kehligen Laute bedeuten.

Mit einem Knurren sprang Legolas nach vorne und durchtrennte den Hals des ersten, weichte dem Hieb eines anderen aus und stach dem nächsten in die Eingeweiden.

Oh nein. Vor ihm standen noch vier weitere Uruk-Hai, alle ein schwarzes Schwert auf ihn gerichtet.

_Aragorn_

Nachdem die Schlacht bei Gondor beendet worden war, hatte Aragorn alles daran gesetzt, die Verwundeten in die Heilenden Häuser zu bringen.

Seine Gefährten hatte er in dem Trubel der Schlacht aus den Augen verloren und er hatte sie noch nirgends gesehen, weder unter den Verletzten noch den Unverletzten.

„Gimli!", rief er etwas beruhigter, als er den Zwerg sah. Zwar hatte er überall Kratzer im Gesicht, aber schlimm verletzt schien er nicht zu sein.

„Gimli, wo ist Legolas?", fragte Aragorn dann besorgt, als er den verzweifelten Ausdruck auf Gimli's Gesicht sah.

„Ich habe schon überall gesucht, aber ich konnte ihn nicht finden. Wir haben uns irgendwann getrennt, aber ich weiß nicht, in welche Richtung er gedrängt wurde." Traurig richtete Gimli seinen Blick gen Boden.

„Kopf hoch, Meister Zwerg, wir werden ihn schon finden. Wahrscheinlich ist er aber schon selbst damit beschäftigt, sich um die Verletzten zu kümmern."

Etwas hoffnungsvoller nun folgte Gimli dem Menschen und suchte nach dem blonden Waldelben.

_Legolas_

Vor Schmerzen stöhnend drehte Legolas sich auf den Rücken und fasste sich an die Hüfte. Als er die Hand vor seine Augen hielt, war sie mit Blut verschmiert. Um ihn herum lagen die Orcs und Uruk-Hais, die vorhin noch siegessicher gelacht hatten, doch Legolas hatte einige Jahre mehr Erfahrung als dieser Abschaum. Das schien ihn vor dem Tod bewahrt zu haben - vorerst jedenfalls.

Während er so auf dem Boden lag, unfähig, sich aufzurichten, dachte er über die letzten Monate nach. Er hatte alle Gefährten ins Herz geschlossen, auch wenn seine Gedanken bei einem länger hängen blieben. Auch wenn er es nicht unbedingt zugeben wollte, er hatte sich in den Erben von Gondor's Thron verliebt.

Seine dunklen Haare, die blauen Augen, sein Lächeln, die Art, wie er sich bewegte, wenn er sein Schwert schwang ... einfach alles bewunderte Legolas an diesem Menschen.

Es kam ihm schon so vor, als würde er ihn seinen Namen rufen hören.

„Legolas! Schnell, helft mir!"

Müde öffnete der Elb seine Augen. Ganz nah an seinem eigenen Gesicht sah er das Gesicht dieses Menschen, der ihn so sehr den Kopf verdreht hatte.

„Meleth nîn (Meine Liebe)", flüsterte Legolas, dann sackte sein Kopf zur Seite und seine Augen schlossen sich.

_Aragorn_

Obwohl sich sein Zustand erheblich gebessert hatte, war Legolas noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Aragorn war seitdem nur von seiner Seite gewichen, wenn Gimli oder jemand anderes, dem er vertraute, bei Legolas geblieben war, hatte der Waldläufer sich um andere Verletzte gekümmert.

Aragorn begab sich nun in das Zimmer, in dem Legolas lag und sagte Gimli, dass er sich nun ausruhen konnte, er würde sich um ihren Gefährten kümmern.

„Er scheint langsam wieder in die Welt der Lebenden zurückzukehren. Er hat deinen Namen geflüstert mit einigen anderen Wörtern, die ich aber nicht verstanden habe. Dass er aber auch immer wieder ins Elbische verfallen muss. Ich rede doch auch kein Khuzdûl."

Aragorn lächelte aufgrund der guten Neuigkeiten. „Nun, von uns versteht auch schließlich niemand deine Sprache."

Auf seiner Muttersprache etwas murmelnd, verließ der Zwerg den Raum und ließ Aragorn und den Elben allein.

Der Waldläufer setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schob die Decke ein wenig zurück, um sich den Verband auf dem nackten Oberkörper anzusehen. Er war weder verfärbt noch verrutscht, deshalb beließ Aragorn es erst mal dabei und zog die Decke wieder hoch zu Legolas' Hals.

Aber er zog seine Hand nicht weg, sondern ließ sie einen Moment dort und strich sanft über seine Halsbeuge und Wange.

Der Elb stöhnte leise und drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Aragorn, wachte aber nicht auf.

Aragorn zog seine Hand weg und stand auf. Der Dunkelhaarige stellte sich ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Das Schlachtfeld war nicht mehr zu erkennen, Orcs und Uruk-Hais waren verbrannt worden, die gefallenen Rohirrim in großen Gräbern bestattet.

„Estel", hörte der Mensch seinen Namen, wie er vor langer Zeit genannt wurde. Aragorn drehte sich um und sah Legolas, der sich unruhig in seinem Bett bewegte. Er schlief noch immer, deshalb ging der Mensch auf ihn zu und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett, um aufzupassen, dass Legolas nicht herunter fiel. Aragorn streifte sich seine Schuhe ab und hob Legolas' Oberkörper ein wenig an, damit er sich hinter ihn hinsetzen und des Elben Kopf auf seinen Schoß legen konnte.

Legolas entspannte sich augenblicklich, weshalb Aragorn es sich erlaubte, wieder über die weichen Wangen des Elben zu streichen, als er auf einmal seine Augen aufschlug.

„A .. Aragorn?" Seine Stimme war etwas rau als er sprach, aber immer noch wunderschön, wie Aragorn fand. „Bist du auch tot?"

Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Menschen ab. „Nein, und du bist es auch nicht, Legolas."

Auf der Stirn des Elben zeichnete sich eine Falte ab, wie als wenn er scharf überlegen müsste.

„Du hast etwas gesagt, als wir dich gefunden haben."

Der Elb schloss die Augen und wünschte sich für den Moment, dass Aragorn verschwand. Er erinnerte sich genau an seine Worte, er wusste genau, was er zu dem Menschen gesagt hatte. Und dass dieser es verstanden hatte.

Er öffnete die Augen, um sich irgendwie herauszureden, aber dazu kam er nicht, denn seine Lippen waren plötzlich bedeckt.

Vor Schreck gelähmt waren seine Augen weit offen, doch er sah nichts, denn ein Blickfeld wurde von Aragorns Hals bedeckt.

Legolas spürte den warmen Atem von Aragorn über seine Wange streicheln, als er ausatmete. Seine Lippen blieben still auf Legolas' liegen, nicht dass der Elb das sonderlich schlimm fand, im Gegenteil. Legolas schloss nun auch seine Augen und hob sein Gesicht Aragorn weiter entgegen.

Nun wurde der Waldläufer aktiver. Er hauchte federleichte Küsse auf Legolas' Mundwinkel, wobei sein Bart die weiche Haut des Elben kitzelte.

Legolas lachte in den Kuss hinein, was auch Aragorn ein Lächeln raubte und er so den Kuss unterbrechen musste.

Doch wenig später wurden beide wieder ernst. Legolas richtete sich nun auf und setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor Aragorn.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte der Elb.

„Dich geküsst?"

Legolas Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und er senkte etwas verlegen den Blick, sah dem Menschen dann aber wieder in die Augen und nickte leicht.

Aragorns Mundwinkel zuckten hoch zu einem Lächeln, als er antwortete. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Du sahst - und siehst - so verführerisch aus."

Der Elb errötete noch mehr und senkte seinen Blick erneut. Da fiel ihm auf, dass er eine leichte Stoffhose anhatte, sonst nichts. „Ich habe dich umgezogen, ich konnte dich schließlich nicht in den blutdurchtränkten Klamotten lassen."

Legolas dachte, dass seine Wangen nun eine tiefrote Farbe angenommen haben mussten, aber Aragorn schien es nicht zu stören, denn er fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Ich hatte solche Angst, Legolas. Als du dort am Boden lagst ..."

Der Blonde blickte auf und sah eine Träne in Aragorns Auge glitzern. Bevor sie fiel, streckte Legolas seine Hand nach dem Menschen aus und streichelte ihm über den Arm. „Ich bin hier und mir geht es gut, Estel."

Legolas beugte seinen gesamten Oberkörper vor, zwar zog es ein wenig an der heilenden Wunde, aber das störte den Elben nicht, und sah den Menschen mit großen blauen Augen an.

Aragorn sah dem blonden Elben mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen an. Das Blau seiner Augen fesselte den Menschen, sein Blick huschte von dem linken zum rechten Auge, als wolle er das Meerblau der Augen des Waldelben vergleichen. Keinen Makel konnte er in einem der Augen finden, auch das Weiß um das Meer war makellos und glänzend weiß. Und diese Lippen erst! Schmal zwar, aber noch immer von dem Kuss etwas rot und glänzend und äußerst einladend.

Er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Schnell hatte er ihre Lippen wieder zusammengepresst, jedoch aktiver als zuvor.

Aragorn öffnete seine Lippen ein wenig und sog die weiche Unterlippe des Blonden ein, der sich gezwungenermaßen weiter hatte vorbeugen müssen und nun vor Aragorn kniete, um seine Hände in dessen Hose zu verkrallen. Aragorn schmunzelte gegen Legolas' Lippen, hörte aber keinesfalls mit seinen Liebkosungen auf. Seine Zähne in Legolas' Lippe vergrabend, legten sich seine Hände auf die Hüften des Elben und zogen ihn näher an sich.

Legolas hatte währenddessen eine Hand in Aragorns Haare vergaben und drückte sich so noch dichter an ihn heran, dass Aragorn glaubte, nichts trennte sie mehr.

Doch, da war noch etwas. Etwas, das ihm gar nicht gefiel.

Sein Griff um des Elben Hüfte verstärkte sich, und im Nu hatte er die Positionen gewechselt, denn nun lag Legolas unter ihm. Die blonden Haare lagen ausgebreitet auf dem Kopfkissen und sahen so aus, als wären es Sonnenstrahlen, die diesen hübschen Kopf umspielten.

Aragorn schien dem Elben wohl zu lange zu brauchen, denn er streckte dem Menschen seine Lippen entgegen, um noch einen Kuss zu stehlen.

Doch diesmal wurde auch Legolas etwas mutiger, denn er sog nun seinerseits die Lippe des anderen in seinen Mund und saugte leicht daran, was dem Menschen ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

Dieser Elb! Gerade eben hatte er noch diese wunderschönen Gesichtszüge bewundert, da hatte er sich selbst in einem hitzigen Kuss wieder gefunden, was ihn ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

Auch spürte er nun das Ziehen deutlicher in seinem Unterleib, denn ein Bein Legolas' war zwischen seine eigenen geraten und drückte gegen seinen Schritt.

Aragorn übernahm nun wieder die Führung, indem er geschickt die Lippen des Elben teilte und mit sanften Berührungen seine heiße Mundhöhle erforschte. Nun war es der Waldelb, der unter den Liebkosungen des anderen stöhnte und sich an seinem Rücken festkrallte.

Das Hemd, das Aragorn anhatte, störte Legolas gewaltig. Zwar konnte er sich so besser an dem Menschen festkrallen, aber der Gedanke an Aragorns nackter Haut auf seiner war doch viel verlockender. So zog und zerrte der blonde Elb etwas hilflos an dem braunen Hemd des Waldläufers, dem seine Bemühungen recht schnell auffielen.

Aragorn setzte sich auf, wobei sein Knie gegen die Lenden, wo sich ebenfalls schon eine beträchtliche Erregung gebildet hatte, des Elben drückte.

Legolas leckte sich über die Lippen, als Aragorn endlich von seinem Hemd befreit war und er nun die sehr muskulöse und dunkel beharrte Brust sah. Obwohl er selbst auch ein trainierter Krieger war, sahen seine Muskeln nicht ganz so durchtrainiert aus, denn jeder Elb war eher schlank, auch wenn er noch so stark war.

Aragorn hatte sich inzwischen wieder hinuntergebeugt und erforschte abermals den Mund des Waldelben. Diesmal jedoch forderte er auch die Zunge des anderen auf, mit seiner zu verschmelzen und einen verschlungenen Tanz zu tanzen, den Legolas schnell erlernte.

Seine Hände hatten sich inzwischen selbstständig gemacht, eine spielte mit den glatten Haaren des Elben, die andere liebkoste den Hals und die Schulter. Aragorn löste seine Lippen von denen des Elben, der ein empörtes Geräusch von sich gab. Das löste sich aber schnell mit einem Stöhnen ab, als Aragorn einen Pfad zu Legolas' Halsbeuge küsste und dort sanft an der pulsierenden Stelle saugte. „An ngell nîn ... (Bitte ...)", keuchte der Elb unter ihm.

„Hm?", machte Aragorn, stoppte aber nicht.

„Du machst mich verrückt", erwiderte Legolas immer noch außer Atem, worauf Aragorn nur lachen konnte. „Jetzt schon so erregt, meleth nîn (Meine Liebe)?"

„Mhh", machte Legolas und ließ die Augen schließend seinen Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen. Aragorn betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment, dann senkte er seinen Kopf ebenfalls und machte dort weiter, wo er eben aufgehört hatte.

Der Mensch küsste, leckte und saugte die pulsierende Haut an Legolas' Hals und hinterließ somit ein Andenken, das wohl noch einige Tage halten würde, doch den Elben schien's nicht zu stören, denn das teilte er ihm mehr als deutlich mit.

Legolas hatte seine Hände fest in Aragorns Haare verkrampft. Vielleicht tat es ihm weh, er konnte es selbst nicht mehr sagen, denn alles, was für ihn nun zählte, war Legolas.

Der Mensch wandte sich nun weiter südwärts, er verließ den Hals des anderen und folgte mit seiner Zunge einer unsichtbaren Spur zu einer der beiden Brustwarzen, die seine Finger vorher umzeichnet hatten.

Der Elb keuchte laut auf, als Aragorn seine Zähne in das warme Fleisch grub und er dachte schon, dass er Legolas weh getan hatte, doch dem schien die Unterbrechung gar nicht zu gefallen.

Leise knurrend wurde Aragorns Kopf wieder auf die helle Brust des Elben gedrückt, wo er ohne Widerrede weiter machte.

Er wusste selbst nicht, wann es passiert war, aber irgendwann hatte er sich zwischen Legolas' Beine gekniet und dieser hatte nun seine athletischen Beine um Aragorns Hüfte geschlungen. Durch diese veränderte Position konnte er ganz deutlich etwas Hartes gegen seinen eigenen Unterleib drücken spüren, was ihm ein heiseres Keuchen entlockte.

Aragorns Zunge fand den Weg weiter südwärts von ganz alleine, nur stoppte er, als der Verband ihm in die Quere kam. Er blickte einmal nach oben in Legolas' Gesicht, dann blies er ungefähr auf der Höhe, auf der Legolas' Bauchnabel sein musste, auf den warmen Verband und brachte den Elben somit zum Lachen.

„Estel!", mahnte Legolas lachend.

„Goheno nîn (Vergib mir), ich konnte nicht widerstehen", antwortete Aragorn und richtete sich nun auf.

Sein Blick wurde von der Beule in Legolas Hose eingefangen, dann von Legolas' Gesicht, aus dem er ihn mit dunklen, lustverschleierten Augen ansah.

„Hör' jetzt nicht auf", flüsterte der Elb. Aragorn sah einmal unsicher zur Tür, aber es war schon dunkel geworden, deshalb bezweifelte er, dass jemand hereinkommen würde, also legte er seine Hände an Legolas' Hüfte, wo der Saum seiner Hose anfing.

Aragorn sah dem Elben noch einmal in die Augen um nach Anzeichen von Unbehagen zu suchen, aber er fand nichts dergleichen.

Der Dunkelhaarige beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Legolas, wobei er langsam und sanft den Bund der Hose lockerte.

Doch dem Blonden schien es nicht schnell genug gehen zu können, denn er half mit seinen eigenen Händen nach und nur wenig später lag seine Hose unbeachtet auf dem Boden, gleich neben Aragorns Hemd.

Aragorn kniete nun zwischen Legolas' Beinen, denn um ihm die Hose über die Knöchel ziehen zu können, hatte er sich zurücklehnen müssen.

Aber Aragorn fiel auf, dass die Situation sich etwas geändert hatte, Legolas hatte den Blick abgewandt und versuchte, die Beine anzuziehen und ihm so die Sicht auf sich zu nehmen.

Obwohl er die Geste nicht genau deuten konnte, tat er sein bestes, ihn zu beruhigen, indem er federleichte Küsse auf Legolas' Knie hauchte.

Er wusste selbst nicht, weshalb ihn auf einmal so eine Angst überkommen hatte. Er wusste, dass er Aragorn liebte, mehr als nur einen sehr guten Freund oder Bruder, und anscheinend schien dieser auch so für ihn zu empfinden, aber trotzdem hatte er seinen Kopf abgewandt und die Augen geschlossen. Das Gesicht seines Vaters flatterte kurz in seinen Gedanken herum. Kurz bevor Legolas zum Ringrat nach Bruchtal geschickt wurde, hatte er mit Thranduil gestritten. Er sagte, dass Legolas nun endlich mal heiraten sollte, schließlich gab es sowieso schon so wenig Elben und er war ein Prinz. Doch Legolas hatte sich lautstark geweigert.

„Legolas?", fragte Aragorn, dem der nachdenkliche Ausdruck in dem schönen Gesicht des Elben aufgefallen war. „Prestad (Was ist los)?"

„Nein, nichts." Der Elb beugte sich nach vorne und gab Aragorn einen Kuss, der den Menschen schnell vergessen ließ, dass er eigentlich weiter hatte nachfragen wollen.

Der Elb schien sich nun auch endlich zu entspannen, sodass Aragorn dort weiter machen konnte, wo er eben aufgehört hatte.

Er küsste das helle Knie des Waldelben und fuhr mit Lippen und Zunge den Weg an der Schenkelinnenseite fort.

Und sofort war auch das Feuer zwischen den beiden wieder entflammt.

Aragorn war noch immer an Legolas weicher Haut am Oberschenkel beschäftigt, als eben dieser seine Hände in Aragorns Haare vergraben hatte und versuchte, ihn weiter in seine Körpermitte zu ziehen.

Mit einem Schmunzeln folgte Aragorn stumm Legolas' Aufforderung.

Legolas sog scharf Luft ein, als er den warmen Mund des Waldläufers an dem Zentrum seiner Lust spürte.

Er hatte seine Finger nun in das Laken gekrallt, denn er fürchtete, Aragorn ansonsten wehzutun.

Zuallererst spürte er nur seine Zunge neckisch über sein Glied lecken.

Aragorn küsste die nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzende Spitze, dann widmete er sich Legolas' gesamter Länge, leckte und saugte hier und da an der angespannten Haut, ehe er die Spitze in seinen Mund nahm.

„Aaahhh!"

Obwohl Legolas versucht hatte, so fest wie möglich seine Zähne aufeinander zu pressen, um nicht allzu laut zu sein, war ihm ein lautes Stöhnen entfahren.

Er begann fast augenblicklich in Aragorns heißen Mund zu stoßen, es war einfach zu lange her gewesen, dass er so etwas gemacht hatte. Keine Elleth (Elbin) war ein Vergleich zu Aragorn, der sich inzwischen an Legolas' unkontrollierten Stößen angepasst hatte. Dennoch hielt der Mensch den Elben an den Hüften fest, was Legolas etwas in seinen Bewegungen einschränkte.

Er glaubte, wenn Aragorn so weiter machte, würde er es nicht mehr lange aushalten können. Er war einige Jahrhunderte älter als dieser Mensch, also sollte er sich auch gefälligst so benehmen!

Trotzdem warnte er ihn zur Vorsicht lieber.

„E-Estel", brachte er mühsam hervor, „ich - kann nicht - mehr lange."

Aragorn spürte das nervöse Zucken des Schafts in seinem Mund, aber er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Es versetzte ihn in Ekstase, Legolas so keuchen zu hören - und das durch ihn!

Legolas' Stöße wurden immer härter, immer tiefer stieß er in Aragorns Rachen, dass es diesem den Atem nahm, bis der Mensch die heiße Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunterlaufen spürte. Legolas atmete immer noch heftig, als wäre er stundenlang, oder in seinem Fall, da er ja ein Elb war, tagelang durchgesprintet. Aragorn schluckte den Samen vollkommen herunter und sah Legolas lächelnd an.

Die Augen des erschöpften Elben flatterten auf und fixierten ihn, dann streckte er die Arme nach Aragorn aus und zog ihn dicht an sich.

Er war von seinem Höhepunkt zwar immer noch ziemlich ausgelaugt, aber er spürte das immer noch erregte Glied des Menschen an seinem Oberschenkel reiben. Der Elb konnte nicht so egoistisch sein und seinen Liebhaber einfach in diesem Zustand lassen, während er selbst noch die letzten Wellen des Orgasmus' auskostete.

Aragorn knabberte gerade genüsslich an Legolas' Nacken, als er eine Hand in seine Hose und an seinem noch immer steifen Glied spürte. Er hatte gedacht, Legolas wäre schon eingeschlafen. Jedenfalls wäre er ihm deswegen nicht groß böse gewesen.

„Man cerig (Was machst du da)?", fragte Aragorn und sah in Legolas Augen. Er schien wieder hellwach zu sein.

„Das Feuer entflammen", flüsterte der Elb und zog mit geschickten Fingern die Hose des Menschen herunter. Aragorn half Legolas, sich der Hose zu entledigen und sofort war wieder die weiche Hand des Elben auf Aragorns Erektion. Zuerst formte Legolas mit seiner Hand eine Höhle, in die der Waldläufer hineinstoßen konnte, dann überlegte er es sich aber anders und fuhr mit langsamen Zügen selbst über die harte Länge.

Aragorn schob sich halb über den Elben und rieb an ihm, was auch in ihm wieder das Blut zur Wallung brachte.

„Estel, bitte, nimm mich ...", hauchte Legolas verführerisch in sein Ohr. Aragorn ließ ein dunkles Stöhnen hören, als er sich vollkommen auf Legolas rollte, der seine Hand immer noch an seinem Glied hatte und quälend langsam seine Hand bewegte.

Aragorn wandte sein Blick von seinem Liebhaber ab und suchte den Raum nach irgendetwas ab, womit er es ihm erträglicher mache konnte, denn so schnell, wie er gekommen war, hatte er wohl schon lange niemanden mehr an sich gelassen - falls er überhaupt jemals mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte. „Dort, auf dem Nachttisch", sagte Legolas und nickte in besagte Richtung.

Aragorn sah dort ein kleines Fläschchen, mit dem er Legolas' Wunde behandelt hatte, damit sie nicht eintrocknete, um die Wundheilung zu fördern. Er kannte die Kräuter, die darin waren und wusste, dass man sie auch zweckentfremden konnte, also streckte er seine Hand aus und nahm das Fläschchen.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte Aragorn.

Und wie er bereit war! Um das zu bestätigen, zog er Aragorn zu einem Kuss herab und drückte sein Becken stark gegen den Menschen.

Das schien er als Antwort anzunehmen, denn schon wenig später konnte Legolas mit seinen spitzen Ohren hören, wie Aragorn den Deckel aufschraubte und etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf seine Finger auftrug.

Dafür hatte der Mensch sich kurz von ihm lösen müssen. Aragorn sah ihm noch einmal prüfend in die Augen, küsste seine Nase und von dort aus seinen Mund. Gleichzeitig spürte Legolas eine Hand an seinem Gesäß. Er hob sein Becken an, um es Aragorn etwas leichter zu machen, doch zunächst streichelte der Mensch nur seinen Hintern, bis ein Finger in den Spalt hineinschlüpfte, doch auch hier ließ Aragorn sich Zeit.

Legolas seufzte, diese Berührungen waren ungewohnt und noch nicht so ganz erregend für ihn, aber er tat sein bestes.

Aragorn schien sein Unbehagen zu bemerken und vertiefte den Kuss, forderte Legolas' Zunge zu einem erneuten Tanz aus.

Währenddessen begann er, einen Finger einzuführen. Legolas' Keuchen erstickte er mit einem Kuss und er flüsterte ihm immer wieder süße Worte zu, während er ihn so vorbereitete. Als er einen zweiten Finger hinzufügte, spannte Legolas sich augenblicklich an. „Entspann dich, meleth (Liebe), dann wird es besser."

Aragorn küsste sich über seine Wange hinweg zu Legolas' Ohr, bis der Muskel um seine Finger herum etwas nachließ und er langsam und sanft anfangen konnte, den Elben zu dehnen.

Aragorn bewegte zunächst nur seine Finger hinein und hinaus, dann spreizte er seine Finger ein wenig, bis er sich sicher war, dass Legolas damit klar kam. Das zeigte der Waldelb ihm, indem er nun auch begann, sich zu bewegen und leise zu stöhnen.

Als Aragorn ihm einen dritten Finger gönnte, riss Legolas die Augen auf und zog Aragorn zu einem hitzigen Kuss vollkommen auf ihn, dass er glaubte, den Elben zu zerdrücken.

Legolas schien Aragorns Mundhöhle ausrauben zu wollen, jedenfalls fühlte es sich für den Waldläufer so an.

Er dehnte Legolas noch ein wenig, dann zog er seine Finger zurück und erntete ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen von Legolas.

Gerade als er sich daran gewöhnt hatte - ja, sogar Gefallen gefunden hatte - entfernte Aragorn seine Finger. Es machte ihn verrückt, aber gleichzeitig hatte er auch ein wenig Angst vor dem, was nun kommen mochte.

Aragorn benetzte nun auch sein hartes Glied mit der Flüssigkeit und positionierte sich an Legolas' bereiten Eingang.

Legolas glaubte entzweigerissen worden zu sein, aber er presste stark seine Zähne aufeinander, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Aragorn küsste ihn sanft und versuchte, seinen Liebhaber von den Schmerzen abzulenken. Aus diesem Grund schob er sich auch nur ganz langsam, Stück für Stück, in Legolas hinein.

Legolas seufzte, als Aragorn vollkommen in ihm war, es fühlte sich so komisch und ungewohnt an, aber er würde das hier nie für etwas anderes eintauschen wollen. Er hob Aragorn sein Becken entgegen und reizte ihn so, sich endlich zu bewegen.

Aragorn zog sich halb zurück und stoß wieder zu, verschlang dabei Legolas' Mund und hörte dabei genüsslich Legolas' Stöhnen. Er wollte den Elben dazu bringen, vor Lust wahnsinnig zu werden und stieß weiter zu, bis er einen Punkt tief in Legolas fand, der Legolas wirklich dazu brachte, aufzuschreien.

„Aaah! E-Estel!"

Aragorn versuchte immer wieder, diesen Punkt mit jedem Stoß zu treffen, zwar gelang es ihm nicht immer, aber bereits jetzt war Legolas' Kopf zurück in die Kissen gesunken und seine Hände krallten sich in Aragorns Rücken und drückten ihn fest an sich, als wollte er, dass nicht einmal Luft sie trennte.

Aragorn biss und saugte am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung an Legolas' Hals und hinterließ weitere kleine Andenken für die nächsten Tage.

Er spürte das Glied des Elben zwischen ihnen an sich reiben und hin und her zucken, da kam ihm eine Idee.

Er schaffte es, eine Hand zwischen sie beide zu bekommen und umfasste Legolas' bereits tropfendes Glied grob, denn zur Sanftheit war er nicht mehr fähig, aber dem Elben schien es nicht zu missfallen, denn er stöhnte laut Aragorns Namen und küsste gedankenlos seinen Mund.

Aragorn passte seine Handbewegungen dem Rhythmus, mit dem er in Legolas stieß, an.

Der Elb keuchte und Aragorn konnte nicht sagen, ob er das aus Schmerzen oder aus Erregung tat, denn seine Stöße waren inzwischen äußerst schnell und tief. Wahrscheinlich wegen beidem.

„Ha - haa!" Legolas schrie auf und ergoss sich zwischen ihnen.

Dieses Geräusch brachte auch Aragorn dazu, sich loszulassen und kam tief in Legolas.

Bewegungslos blieb er auf seinem Liebhaber liegen und brauchte einige Minuten, bis er wieder normal atmen konnte, noch nie hatte er sich so fallen lassen können. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er sicher war vor allen Entscheidungen und Kämpfen, die er noch vor sich hatte.

Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch zog er sich aus Legolas zurück und zog den erschöpften Elben in eine feste Umarmung.

Er atmete tief den Duft des Menschen ein und wusste, dass er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. Und mit der Erkenntnis kam auch die Angst. Die Worte seines Vaters kamen ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis.

„Le melin (Ich liebe dich)", hörte er Aragorn flüstern, während er Küsse auf seine Stirn hauchte.

„Bitte, verlass mich nicht", sagte Legolas leise, bevor ein paar Tränen seine Wangen hinunterflossen.

„Niemals. Hab keine Angst, das werde ich nicht. Nichts kann uns trennen, Liebster."

Legolas wünschte, er könne Aragorn glauben und drückte sich eng an ihn. Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass sein Liebhaber die Decke über sie beide zog und seine Arme um ihn schlang.

„Ollo vae, meleth nîn (Süße Träume, meine Liebe)."

 


End file.
